Mirando las estrellas
by Jack Blood Sucker
Summary: Después de los eventos de la película, Alice Dainard vuelve a visitar a Joe Lamb. AlicexJoe. OneShot. ENGLISH TRANSLATION AVAILABLE  named "Stargazing". R&R


**MIRANDO LAS ESTRELLAS**

Fan-Fiction de la película "Super 8"

Joe Lamb despertó de su profundo sueño al oír los suaves golpes sobre el cristal de su ventana. Aún con los ojos pegados por el sueño, Joe giró la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana; aunque sólo veía una borrosa silueta, la reconoció al instante. Cómo no reconocerla, era la chica de sus sueños.

Alice Dainard.

Salió de la cama todo lo rápido que pudo; sus músculos se negaban a responder correctamente, pero aún así se acercó a la ventana, y la abrió algo torpemente.

-Siento venir tan tarde – murmuró ella.

-No pasa nada – balbuceó él –. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No… No podía dormir. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa.

Alice entró por la ventana, y con una agilidad casi felina aterrizó en el suelo de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Joe la miraba en un estado casi hipnótico (en parte por el sueño, en parte por… bueno, Alice Dainard colándose en su cuarto).

Se sentaron en el suelo, cerca del proyector de cintas Super 8 que Joe tenía en el suelo de su cuarto, siempre con alguna cinta repleta de imágenes de su madre. El extraterrestre se había llevado con la nave el colgante de plata, pero al menos Joe seguía teniendo las cintas y la magia del cine para recordarla.

-Siento haberte despertado – dijo Alice.

-No pasa nada. ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Estaba pensando… Martin sigue en el hospital, y pensaba que sería un detalle ir a hacerle una visita o algo – dijo; incluso para una actriz nata como Alice, la mentira era difícil de encubrir.

-Oh… Sí, claro – dijo Joe –. Martin. Se rompió una pierna durante… todo lo que pasó.

-Sí…

Alice no podía mirar a Joe a los ojos; en cambio, éste la miraba a ella fijamente. Los ojos azules de Alice inspeccionaban el suelo, intentando evitar los de Joe. Instintivamente, la muchacha se llevó la mano a la oreja, acomodando mechones de su perfecto cabello rubio para esclarecer su suave rostro. Una suave sonrisa nerviosa se dejaba ver en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que hicisteis Cary y tú por salvarme esa noche…

Joe sonrió con orgullo.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer… Seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

La oscuridad no permitió a Joe darse cuenta de que el pálido rostro de Alice estaba sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Claro que sí – admitió ella, con una risita nerviosa.

Lentamente, Alice fue subiendo la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Joe. Esos ojos, llenos de vitalidad y candidez debajo de su pelo largo y revuelto. Alice se quedó mirando sus profundos ojos marrones, y dejó que sus labios, desobedeciendo a su mente, dijeran las palabras que tanto tiempo había luchado por reprimir.

-Te quiero, Joe Lamb.

El chico quedó boquiabierto de pura sorpresa. Alice Dainard, la chica más guapa del colegio, la chica de sus sueños, acababa de hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo diciéndole que le quería.

-Yo también te quiero, Alice Dainard.

Los fríos ojos azules de la muchacha se iluminaron de felicidad al oír esas seis palabras. Parecía mentira cómo tan pocas palabras podían significar tanto, cómo volcar su corazón de esa manera en tan poco espacio.

Los niños se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras sus rostros iban acercándose lentamente. El corazón de Joe latía muy fuerte y deprisa. Joe vaciló un instante, nervioso, pero Alice seguía acercándose a él. Cerraron los ojos, sintiendo sus rostros muy, muy cerca.

Entonces sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso suave y pausado. Los labios suaves y secos de Alice se posaron sobre la boca de Joe, deslizándose con suavidad, mientras sus manos asían la cabeza del chico, sus dedos reptando entre su cabello.

Joe rodeó a Alice con los brazos, tirando de ella hacia sí. Su beso era suave, lento, cuidadoso. Ambos sintieron fuegos artificiales en su interior. El azúcar jamás había sabido tan dulce.

Separaron los labios y se miraron fijamente a los ojos; sus miradas entrecruzadas eran un torrente sin fin de sentimientos que nacían, eran las palabras más bonitas que jamás salen de sus bocas, eran las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Alice, rompiendo la atmósfera.

-Cla… Claro – dijo Joe –. Nos vemos mañana.

Alice sonrió y caminó hacia la ventana; en un instante había desaparecido entre las calles silenciosas y desiertas de Lillian, pero Joe seguía inmóvil, mirando por la ventana, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Alice Dainard le quería.

Y nada más importaba.


End file.
